Digimon Adventure: Sonic Version
by joeyblast
Summary: This story follows the season, but I am thrown in as a bonus.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Adventure: Sonic Version.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Digimon or any of their characters. I do own my OC, however. I also do not own the story.

Season 1, Episode 1: "And So It Begins"

[Scene opens on a shot of the Earth  
>spinning in space.]<p>

Tai: That's home. Planet Earth. But I'm not sure  
>that's where I am right now.<p>

[Scene changes to an arid, desert-like landscpe, barren  
>except for a few stubborn green stalks.]<p>

Tai: Okay, let me back up a little. It all began when  
>the climate went completely out of control. The<br>rainforest dried out, and other places got totally  
>flooded with oceans like chocolate sauce.<p>

[A coastal town is buried under a huge wave of light  
>brown water. Then, on a street corner, people are<br>huddling inside their winter coats.]

Tai: And get this: places that were normally blazing  
>hot in the summer, got super cold.<p>

[At the edge of a forest at the foot of towering  
>mountains, tents are set up, and children stroll<br>around them.]

Tai: At the time, I didn't know any of this was going  
>on, because I was at camp. All of the other<br>campers were, you know, goofing off and hanging out.  
>Me? I was enjoying the summer sun while...<br>uh, going over my multiplication tables.

[A young boy is lying on a tree branch, snoring. From  
>the bright blue sky, a snowflake falls.]<p>

Tai: That is, until it started to snow. In the middle  
>of July! Totally freaky. And it gets weirder. You<br>won't believe what happened to me and six other kids. Oh, by  
>the way, my name's Tai.<p>

[The screen indicates that the boy's full name is  
>Taichi "TAI" Kamiya.]<p>

Tai: This is Sora. She's okay, for a girl.

[The screen introduces Sora Takenouchi.]

Tai: And Matt. Matt's too cool. Just look at that  
>haircut!<p>

[The blonde-haired boy's name is Yamato "MATT" Ishida.]

Tai: And this little kid is Izzy. He should have gone  
>to computer camp.<p>

[The boy sitting inside with the laptop is Koushiro  
>"IZZY" Izumi.]<p>

Tai: That's Mimi. I bet you can guess her favorite  
>color on the first try.<p>

[A pretty girl wearing an outfit that is almost  
>entirely pink is introduced as Mimi Tachikawa.]<p>

Tai: T.K. is Matt's dopey little brother.

[A boy, younger than the others is on his knees in the  
>grass. His name is Takeru "T.K." Takaishi.]<p>

Tai: Oh, and this is Joe. But don't ever scare him.  
>He'd probably wet his pants.<p>

[A tall boy with glasses is named Joe Kido.]

Tai: Finally, that kid's name is Joseph, but you never see his face cause he always wears that cloak of his.

[The screen introduces me]

Tai: So there we were at camp, when suddenly this huge  
>blizzard came out of nowhere! Needless to<br>say, the canoe races were canceled. So let's have  
>toboggan races instead!<p>

T.K.: I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!

Matt: Hey, T.K.! Be careful. Slow down!

Sora: Brrr! It is freezing. And I didn't bring a  
>jacket.<p>

Joe: Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. But  
>this is even worse!<p>

Mimi: Ahh! Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow  
>boots?<p>

Me: Wow! This is almost as beautiful as Angel Island!

[As the other kids run outside to play, Izzy is in the  
>cabin fiddling with his laptop.]<p>

Izzy: Still not working. Bummer. This storm's making a  
>mess of my infrared internet connection.<p>

Tai: Hey, what's your name...Izzy! Come on out here,  
>you gotta see this!<p>

[A dramatic light show is playing out across the sky.  
>The kids sigh in awe.]<p>

Mimi: It's beautiful. Magical even.

Tai: Yeah.

Izzy: Yeah, but what is it?

Sora: Maybe an aurora?

Izzy: You mean Aurora Borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible. You see that's in Alaska. We're way too far south.

Sora: Tell that to the snow.

Joe: I really think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia.

Matt: And miss this? The sky is like, short-circuiting!

Tai: Hey, what's that?

Me: Everyone get down!

[A circle of green light appears in the sky, then  
>shoots out beams of light at each of the seven<br>children. They gasp as the beams come right for them.]

Mimi: Do you think we need sunscreen?

[The beams of light land with explosions of snow at  
>their feet.]<p>

Sora: Everyone, are you alright?

Matt: We're still here.

Mimi: That was scary.

Joe: What- What was it?

Izzy: Meteors? Okay, so it's not meteors.

Me: Look!

[From the holes the beams dug in the snow, objects  
>surrounded in light float up to each of the children.<br>They each grab one out of the air and look at the  
>devices now in their hands.]<p>

Sora: What are these?

Izzy: My guess is some sort of miniature remote  
>digital apparatus.<p>

Joe: No instructions?

Tai: Forget the instructions, surf's up!

Me: Whoa! I knew that the weather was crazy but this is too much!

[Out of nowhere, a huge wave swells over their heads.  
>The wall of water picks them up, and sends them<br>down a seemingly endless hole, lights of every color  
>flashing as they fall, screaming.]<p>

Mimi: I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp!

[Much later, an unconcious Tai hears a voice calling to  
>him.]<p>

Koromon: Tai. Yoo-hoo, Tai.

Tai: Yeah, I'm okay...

[Tai opens his eyes to see a head with large eyes, long  
>ears and jagged teeth sitting on his chest. He<br>blinks at the creature, then yells, throwing himself  
>away from it.]<p>

Tai: That is the last time I eat camp food!

Koromon: Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm  
>your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!<br>The creature bounces up and down happily.

Tai: Just what are you? Have you had your rabies  
>shots?<p>

Koromon: Everything's gonna be alright now, Tai. I've  
>been waiting for you.<p>

Tai: Waiting for me?

Koromon: My name's Koromon. (DA) And we're partners!

Tai: Koromon? That means... talking head?

Koromon: It means brave little warrior. And don't forget it, Tai!

Tai: So what did you mean you've been waiting for me? And how did you know my name?

Izzy: Tai?

Tai: Hmm? Izzy, that you?

Izzy: It's me. And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere.  
>Motimon: It is me, (DA) Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?<p>

Tai: Another one? What are they?

Motimon: Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends  
>call me Motimon. Everyone does, actually.<p>

Izzy: I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual lifeform. I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure.

Tai: Y'think? It's weird.

Izzy: The vegetation is lush, but the soil appears  
>rather common.<p>

Motimon: Nothing is common in DigiWorld.

Koromon: That's right, Tai. You're in the DigiWorld!

Tai: And just where is the DigiWorld?

Izzy: I don't care so much about where it is. I wanna  
>know what it is!<p>

Tai: Guess I'll just take a look around for myself.

[Tai climbs a tree and peers around with a telescope  
>from his pocket.]<p>

Tai: The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite  
>was nowhere near the ocean! And I sure don't remember those mountains. Hmmm. Something tells me a compass isn't gonna help much.<p>

Koromon: Hey, Tai. What do you see?

Tai: Nothing I recognize. Huh? Wait, what's that?  
>[Through his lens, Tai spots a flying red insect<br>monster, screeching as it flies toward them.]

Tai: Look at that. It's some sort of giant red beetle!  
>And it's flying right at us!<p>

[The beetle monster swoops at the tree where Tai and  
>Koromon are sitting, and takes the whole top of it off as it passes.]<p>

Motimon: I can't watch. That is one seriously bad digimon, even when he's in a good mood!]

Izzy: That's just great.

Koromon: Watch out! (DA) His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop  
>through anything!<p>

Tai: Well, he's a gardener!

[With the Kuwagamon flying at the tree Tai is in,  
>Koromon leaps off the branch toward the monster,<br>blowing bubbles that annoy the much larger digimon  
>just enough to make him miss Tai, merely<br>knocking him to the ground. Izzy rushes up to Tai.]

Izzy: Tai, you okay?

Tai: Well, I have had better days.

[Koromon falls from the sky and crashes to the ground.]

Tai: Little guy! You should pick on bugs your own size! What's your name? Koromon?

Koromon: That's me.

Tai: You're pretty brave. For a little guy. I'm impressed.

Koromon: It was nothing.

Izzy: Ah, Tai, he's heading this way again!

Motimon: Oh dear, oh dear! Quickly, everyone, this  
>way.<p>

Tai: Come on!

Motimon: Hurry up! For having two long legs, you boys  
>are awfully slow! Inside this tree!<p>

[Motimon jumps into a nearby tree, disappearing from  
>sight. Izzy and Tai, holding Koromon, stare, then jump in after him.<br>Inside the tree are smooth, rounded walls of metal all the way to the top, where the blue sky is visible.]

Izzy: Whoa... What kind of tree is this?

Motimon: It's a hiding tree, silly.

Koromon: Quiet now. Don't make a sound.

[Finally, the monster's shrieking subsides, and from  
>outside the tree, they hear a different voice.]<p>

Sora: All clear! No need to hide anymore.

Tai: Sora!

Me: Me too.

Sora: You can come out now.

Tai: Uh, we were just planning the trap we were gonna  
>set for that big bug. Huh?<p>

[Beside Sora is another little pink ball, this one with  
>numerous legs and what looks like flower petals on<br>top of its head. And where I ought to be standing was a blue-green hedgehog.]

Yokomon: I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora and Joseph.  
>Welcome.<p>

Sora: Tai, Izzy, meet (DA) Yokomon. My own personal  
>something-or-other.<p>

Tai: Looks kinda like a radish. And is that…

Me: Yep. It's me. Looks like we're in the Digital World, a world inside a computer.

Izzy: Must be another one of them. Like the other...  
>whatever they are.<p>

[As they watch, a four-legged pink creature runs in  
>front of them.]<p>

Izzy: They're popping up everywhere.

Tokomon: Hello, (DA) I am Tokomon. Hey, T.K., over  
>here!<p>

T.K.: Coming! Tokomon, there you are!

[Laughing, T.K. comes running out of the bushes to  
>Tokomon, followed by Matt, who is holding an<br>orange, legless creature with a long horn on its head.]

Matt: T.K.!

Tai: Hey, Matt, you too?

Matt: Yeah, I'm here too.

Tai: No, I meant that! Under your arm!

Matt: Oh, this guy? Yeah, well...

Tsunomon: Hello. You appear pleasant. (DA) Tsunomon is  
>my name and I am quite pleased to meet you.<p>

[T.K. and Tokomon are clearly already quite fond of each other. They are laughing and hugging, when from the bushes around them, they can hear Joe  
>screaming. Then he appears, running out of the forest, followed by a flying creature that vaguely resembled a seal, only with two flippers, and a bright orange lock of hair.]<p>

Joe: Help! Ahhhh!

Tai: Joe?

Joe: Help me! This thing, this thing... It won't leave me alone!

Bukamon: Hey, who're you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. (DA) The name is Bukamon.

[Joe screams some more as Bukamon, perched on his shoulder, laughs.]

Joe: Wha- What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there? They're- They're everywhere! What are they? And what happened to Joseph! Did he get turned into one of them?

Me: Nope, I've always been this way. I'm Joseph the Half-Hedgehog. I used to be human. And they're…

All six digimon: We're digimon. Digital monsters.

Tai: Digital monsters?

All six digimon: Yeah, digimon.

Koromon: We're not just digital monsters. We're much more than that. We're... kinda cute.

Tsunomon: And very loyal.

Yokomon: With beautiful hair.

Motimon: Or maybe no hair at all.

Bukamon: We can be funny. Ha!

Tokomon: And adorable.

Tai: It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora.

Sora: Nice place you got here. Except the bugs.

Tai: And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt.

Matt: No autographs, please.

Tai: And this is Joe.

Joe: I'd shake hands, if you had any.

Tai: Izzy here's our computer expert.

Izzy: Do you have interent access?

Tai: And last but not least, this little guy is...

T.K.: T.K. Call me T.K. And I'm not as small as I look.

Tai: There now. Is that everybody?

Me: You forgot me! My actual name is Joseph Brandeberry. I am the wielder of the Millenium Bracelet, and I can generate machines from my body. Oh, I almost forgot! (I pull out a small red ball that pops open) Everyone, meet Omega Leonidas, my partner Bakugan!

Omega Leonidas: Pleased to make your acquaintance.

Sora: Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?

Tai: Now, now. Her name is Mimi.

Izzy: Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike.

Mimi: Ahh! Somebody help me!

Tai: Come on!

Izzy: Okay, so she's not picking flowers.

Tai: Mimi, where are you?

[The group runs into a clearing in time to see Mimi run into it from the other side, screaming, and followed by a leafy-looking digimon with four short legs.]

Sora: There she is!

Tai: Mimi, it's okay!

[Tai and the others stop short when they realize that  
>Mimi isn't running from the small digimon with her, but from the giant red beetle that is coming out of the forest after her.]<p>

Tai: It's that big bug again!

[The Kuwagamon dives low over them once, then flies off. Mimi is kneeling on the ground, and next to her is her digimon.

Tanemon: Mimi, are you alright?

Mimi: I think so.

Tanemon: Don't worry, (DA) Tanemon's here to protect  
>you.<p>

Sora: It's okay now.

Mimi: Oh, Sora!

Tai: Watch it, here he comes!

Sora: Run!

[The Kuwagamon flies behind the fleeing kids and digimon, tearing up treetops, and shrieking as he goes.]

Matt: Down!

[Everyone hits the ground, and the flying beetle swoops, but misses them.]

Joe: Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!

Me: That is, if we live!

Tanemon: Here he comes again!

Tai: Okay, that does it! No more running away!

Sora: What else can we do?

Matt: She's right. There's no way we can fight that  
>thing!<p>

Izzy: Not and win, anyway.

Me: You guys go on ahead! I'll hold him off!

Matt: But how?

Me: MILLENIUM BRACELET, ACTIVATE! HYPER YAMI ATEMU SHADOW! Come and get me Kuwagamon!

[I hold off Kuwagamon and the group continues running, until the path they are  
>on leads to a cliff. They stop short.]<p>

Matt: Great. Anybody bring a helicopter?

[Tai goes to the edge and looks down.]

Sora: Be careful, Tai!

Tai: There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way.

Sora: Another way where?

[Suddenly, I fly out of the bushes back in my regular hedgehog form and the Kuwagamon bursts from the bushes behind them, and soars out over the cliff, turning back for another swipe.]

Sora: Watch out, Tai!

Koromon: Here I go!

[Tai runs from the monster, and Koromon leaps over him to face the attacking insect. He blows some bubbles at it, but Kuwagamon is barely bothered by  
>them.]<p>

Tai: Not again!

Yokomon: Digimon, attack!

[All of the kids' digimon leap into the air, blowing bubbles in the Kuwagamon's face. The flying creature is blinded, and crashes into a stand of forest trees.]

Sora: Yokomon!

Tai: Koromon!

[All of the digimon are lying on the rock of the cliff, eyes closed.]

Tai: Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?

Koromon: Sorry, it's just... I'm trying to make a good impression.

Tai: Crazy guy.

[All the kids run up to their injured digimon.]

Sora: Oh, Yokomon.

Mimi: Tanemon, talk to me.

Izzy: They must be programmed for courage.

T.K.: Tokomon, what's wrong?

Matt: Hey, Tsunomon, wake up!

Joe: Bukamon, wake up. Huh? Oh no!

[From the forest, the kids hear the screech of the Kuwagamon again. It emerges from the trees, clashing its pincers.]

Matt: Get back!

Sora: I was hoping we'd seen the last of him.

Tai: Me too! Guess he had other plans, huh?

Me: They never give up, do they!

Matt: Ugh, I knew I shoulda brought my bug spray.

Tai: Okay, get ready to run!

Koromon: No, we fight! That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight!

Tai: Give it up, will ya?

Motimon: No, Koromon's right. It's time that we showed what we're made of!

Izzy: No, don't!

Yokomon: They're right!

Sora: No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Yokomon.

Tsunomon: We can do it. Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go!

Tokomon: We can do it, we can do it!

Bukamon: Let me go, let me go, let go!

Mimi: Tanemon, you too?

Tanemon: Uh huh!

Koromon: I'm sorry, Tai. Let's go!

[All the digimon fly from the kids' arms and rush for the Kuwagamon.]

Koromon: Come on, digimon!

Sora: It's useless! Yokomon!

Izzy: Don't go! Motimon!

Matt: No, wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!

T.K.: Don't go!

Joe: Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!

Mimi: Tanemon. Be careful!

Tai: No! Don't, Koromon!

Tai: No, don't! Koromon, come back!

[As the digimon rush at the giant monster, the kids' digital gadgets glow. A spiral forms in the air, and beams of light come down to land on the digimon.]

Koromon: Koromon, digvolve to... Agumon!

Yokomon: Yokomon digivolve to... Biyomon!

Motimon: Motimon digivolve to... Tentomon!

Tsunomon: Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon!

Tokomon: Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon!

Bukamon: Bukamon digivolve to... Gomamon!

Tanemon: Tanemon digivolve to... Palmon!

[Suddenly, in the place of the tiny friends the kids had met, were larger, more grown-up looking digimon.]

Sora: What in the- Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?

Tai: They're... bigger.

[The seven digimon leap at the Kuwagamon, but are easily thrown to the ground.]

Agumon: Alright, then. You asked for it!

Palmon: Poison Ivy!

[Long vines spring from Palmon's hands, wrapping themselves around the insect digimon, making it unable to fly away.]

Patamon: Boom Bubble!

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

[Patamon's blasting bubble, and Tentomon's shock of electricity make Kuwagamon step back. When he puts down his foot, Gomamon is underneath, causing the beetle digimon to fall to his knees.]

Agumon: Stand back, everyone! Pepper breath!

Gabumon: Blue Blaster!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

[Agumon's fireball, Gabumon's blast of blue energy, and Biyomon's whirlwind hit Kuwagamon dead-on, enraging him.]

Agumon: Now, all together!

[The combined force of the seven smaller digimons' attacks are enough to defeat Kuwagamon, who falls backward into the forest. The kids look on,  
>amazed.]<p>

Izzy: They made vapor-ware out of him.

Tai: Amazing!

Agumon: Told you we could do it!

[The digimon run, smiling, back to the kids, who laugh  
>with joy.]<p>

Tai: Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it, you did it!

Tentomon: How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard, huh?

[From within the forest, the Kuwagamon screams.]

Sora: Watch out!

Tai: Huh?

[Tai and Agumon run back to the others as Kuwagamon buries his pincers in the ground where they had been standing.]

Tai: Guess we celebrated too soon!

Me: Oh, poop!

[The ground cracks where Kuwagamon's pincers are embedded in the rock, and the edge of the cliff, with the kids and their digimon on it, breaks off and  
>begins to fall. The group tumbles down toward the valley below.]<p>

Tai: So, just when we made some pretty cool friends, we all take a plunge. Never to see each other again? I don't think so. But find out for yourself  
>next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Adventure: Sonic Version

Episode 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Digimon or Sonic the Hedgehog but I do own my OC, also last chapter I forgot to mention I do not own an Omega Leonidas.

Tai: So let me bring you up to speed. Me and the other  
>seven kids were kicking back at summer<br>camp when a freak snowstorm hits. We find these  
>digivices and bam! The next thing you know<br>we're transported to this whacked out island. One by  
>one, we make friends with these creatures<br>who are known as digital monsters, or digimon.  
>Joseph also revealed his true self.<p>

Everything was cool until Kuwagamon showed up.  
>Joseph tried to hold them off by using the power of his Millenium Bracelet, but Kuwagamon overpowered him somehow.<p>

Our new friends somehow digivolved into bigger digimon  
>and scared him off. Or so we thought.<br>Talk about your cliffhangers!

[The kids and their digimon are falling from the cliff  
>through the air.]<p>

Biyomon: Sora!

Tentomon: Izzy!

Patamon: T.K.!

[The three flying digimon desperately grab onto their  
>human friends and fly hard to keep them from<br>falling, but the combined weight is too much, and  
>they all continue falling. Palmon, holding tightly<br>to Mimi, whips out a Poison Ivy attack, clinging to a  
>rock jutting from the cliff face. The rock<br>comes loose from the wall, and follows Palmon and Mimi  
>as they fall. Gomamon and Joe are the<br>first to hit the water below.]

Me: Sonitrix, activate! Tails Mode!

[I turn into the spitting image of Tails to keep me from falling]

Gomamon: Fish net!

[Around Gomamon, hundreds of fish surface and swim  
>together, forming a floating raft which<br>picks Joe out of the water and catches the others as  
>they land while I hover beside them.]<p>

Tai: Wow. This is some ride.

Matt: What? Hey, look out!

[From far above them, the Kuwagamon falls from the  
>cliff as well, and takes a large part of the<br>rocky edge with him. The kids scream as the boulders  
>and the larger digimon fall toward them.]<p>

Gomamon: Look out!

[The fish raft moves faster, and the beetle monster and  
>the boulders splash into the water behind<br>them. The impact sends huge waves at the raft, and the  
>kids and their digimon hang on, screaming.<br>The group rests on the beach, safe at last.]

Matt: I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried.

Joe: Well, what was that? A floating fish market?

Gomamon: Lucky for us, those fish were having a school  
>reunion. Ha ha! I'm kidding. Those fish<br>are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a  
>lift.<p>

Joe: And all these years I thought I was allergic to  
>seafood! Thank you! Uh, I guess it's not<br>Bukamon?

Gomamon: Gomamon, now.

Joe: Gomamon, hmm.

T.K.: And I guess that you're not Tokomon, are you?

Patamon: Mm mm! Now I'm Patamon.

Agumon: It's all because we digivolved.

Tai: I don't think that word's in my dictionary.

Izzy: So digivolving is what happens when they advance  
>to the next level and become more<br>powerful than before.

Tentomon: Right! All of us digivolved. I went from  
>Motimon to Tentomon.<p>

Biyomon: I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon.

Gabumon: First, I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon.

Palmon: And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon.

Agumon: And me, I was Koromon. I digivolved into  
>Agumon.<p>

Tai: Mmm hmmm. When you digivolved, you certainly got  
>way bigger. Does this mean you're<br>something different now, or are you still digimon? 

Agumon: Digimon. But I needed your help, Tai.

Tai: Me? For what?

Agumon: You see, digivolving is a very difficult  
>process. In order to be successful, I had to share<br>your energy.

Tai: Really?

Sora: I guess you guys don't run on batteries.

Biyomon: Sure don't.

Izzy: But how do you access my energy?

Tentomon: Even we don't know everything.

Palmon: Thanks for my magical power!

Mimi: The whole thing makes my head spinny.

T.K.: So, I help you change! That is so cool!

Patamon: Yep, sure is.

Joe: My folks warned me about strangers.

Gomamon: I'm not a stranger, Joe. I'm your friend for  
>life!<p>

Joe: Hm.

Tai: Hey, look! It's Joseph! He's still in Tails Mode! And he's out cold. We need to carry him away from here.

Matt: Okay, come on! What are we going to do?

Joe: If only there was a payphone nearby. We could  
>call the police, or fire department, or my<br>mother, or even the hospital.

Tai: But we don't even know where we are!

Sora: But we know where we started. Up there on that  
>mountain!<p>

Matt: I say we forget about going back and explore  
>around here.<p>

Joe: I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right  
>where we are.<p>

Matt: Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get  
>us. We need to find a road leading<br>someplace to get away from here!

Izzy: Matt's right. But without a compass, we don't  
>even know which way is north.<p>

Tentomon: Wait, I do.

Izzy: Well, which way is it?

Tentomon: It's the opposite of south.

Izzy: Uh.

Joe: I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I  
>do a lot of walking.<p>

Sora: Y'know, if we could get back to where we were  
>before, we might at least find some clues as<br>to why we're here in this place.

Mimi: Wait. Are there more monsters around like that  
>big flying beetle?<p>

Palmon: Yes indeedy!

Mimi: Ick!

Matt: Those monsters don't scare me!

Tai: Are there humans?

Agumon: Humans? Others like you?

Tai: Mmm hmmm.

Agumon: You're the first ever. There's never been  
>anything but digimon.<p>

Tai: So, okay. You're all digimon. But what about  
>these monsters? They're all digimon, too?<p>

Sora: It's creepy. And dangerous. And what happens  
>when it gets dark?<p>

Matt: Who says it ever gets dark here?

Izzy: That phenomenon would be unnatural.

Joe: And you call this natural?

Tai: Well, we're not going to find out anything by  
>sitting around here.<p>

[Tai starts walking, followed by Agumon.]

Matt: Where do you think you're going?

Tai: Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean.

Matt: The ocean?

Tai: Yep. There might be a boat or something.

Matt: Let's waterski home.

Sora: Ugh, funny.

Joe: At a time like this, I think we'd be far better  
>off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our<br>eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes-

Gomamon: Hey, Joe! Everyone's leaving us!

[Joe opens his eyes to see the others walking down the  
>beach, and runs to catch up.]<p>

Joe: Wait for me!

[All the kids are now walking along a riverbank, with  
>green trees to their right, and Gomamon<br>swimming in the water to their left.]

Sora: These trees are beautiful.

Izzy: Yeah, they're really different. And I just  
>thought they were sub-tropical.<p>

Joe: Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay  
>fever.<p>

Matt: Hey, Joe. Is there anything you don't complain  
>about?<p>

[Gabumon laughs quietly.]

Izzy: Digital monsters. Exactly who came up with that  
>name, anyhow?<p>

Tentomon: Just call us digimon. We like that.

Izzy: I only ask because your composition isn't at all  
>machine-like.<p>

Tentomon: Oh, really?

[Tentomon creates a ball of electrical energy between  
>his wings, causing Izzy to hold his hands up<br>in front of his head in defense.]

Izzy: Hey! Watch it!

T.K.: So, Patamon, can you really fly?

Patamon: Of course!

[Patamon lifts himself into the air, eyes closed  
>tightly, as he flaps his little wings with all his<br>might.  
>Still, T.K.'s walking pace leaves him struggling to<br>catch up.]

T.K.: Wow, that's cool, but you're going the wrong  
>way.<p>

Biyomon: I'm faster than that. Watch!

[Biyomon and Patamon race each other, as T.K. and Sora  
>pass them on foot.]<p>

Sora: Wouldn't it be faster to walk? Huh?

Mimi: Palmon, I've been meaning to ask, who does your  
>hair?<p>

Palmon: It's natural. I wake up in the morning like  
>this.<p>

Mimi: Wow! Maybe you could let me work with it!

Palmon: Do you think you put too much emphasis on  
>appearance?<p>

Mimi: Well, honestly, I've never really thought about  
>it.<p>

Palmon: Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is.

Tai: Once I get back, this is gonna make one great  
>story.<p>

Agumon: Yep.

Tai: But, of course not a single soul will ever  
>believe me.<p>

Izzy: That Kuwagamon back there... he was huge.

Tentomon: And he's not the only one.

Gabumon: Ahh, nothing like the ocean.

Gomamon: Ahh haa! Everybody in the water!

T.K.: Hey, let's build a giant sandcastle!

Mimi: Oh, I forgot my bathing suit.

Matt: Wait a minute, listen! What's that?

[The group hears a ringing sound, and they look around  
>for the source.]<p>

Tai: A phone!

Sora: Either that or we're all hearing things.

[Sure enough, sitting along the beach is a row of  
>evenly spaced telephone booths, looking quite<br>out of place. The kids run up to them.]

Joe: I told you! All we needed was a phone! We're  
>saved!<p>

[Just as Tai opens the door to the first booth, the  
>ringing suddenly stops.]<p>

Agumon: Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?

Tai: Wrong number?

Sora: Well, that's bizarre.

Izzy: My theory is aliens. They've set these phone  
>booths out as a trap.<p>

Matt: If we can find a place that delivers, let's  
>order pizza!<p>

Mimi: Whatever you get, no anchovies for me.

Sora: The question is, what are these doing here at  
>the beach?<p>

Joe: So people can call their parents for a ride home!

Gomamon: Parents? What exactly is a parents?

Joe: That's it. I'm outta here.

Tai: Does anybody have any loose change?

Izzy: Why?

Tai: Obviously, I'm gonna make a phone call to get  
>some help.<p>

Izzy: Ah, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me.  
>Here.<p>

T.K.: Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots!

Mimi: I'm calling Daddy!

[T.K. and Mimi run to the phones as Tai inserts the  
>card in his phone.]<p>

Izzy: I'm hooking up to the internet.

Matt: I'm calling collect.

Sora: Dibs on booth four!

Joe: Hey guys, wait for me! Come on!

Tai: Hello? Hey Mom, it's me!

Operator: At the tone the time will be exactly  
>forty-five miles per hour. And ninety seconds.<p>

Tai: Something's wrong, or Mom's flipped.

[Mimi listens to her telephone as Palmon watches.]

Operator: Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies  
>with occasional ice cream.<p>

Mimi: What do you wear for that?

[Matt and T.K. listen to the operator in the next booth  
>over.]<p>

Operator: This number only exists in your imagination.  
>Please hang up and don't call back.<p>

Matt: What planet did I dial?

Izzy: I'm telling you. It's a twisted alien joke.

Tentomon: Why don't you try that one over there?

Biyomon: I don't think it's any better.

Operator: No telephones are working in your service  
>area. Hang up and have a nice day.<p>

[Sora hangs up her receiver and crosses her arms.]

Sora: Huh.

Tai: Any luck?

Sora: No.

Tai: Weird. I got a strange feeling about this.

Joe: Maybe this one will.

Operator: To leave a message, press one now. To leave  
>a fingerprint, press two now. Fifteen<br>dollars for the next three minutes.

Joe: Okay. Next one.

[The others are relaxing on the beach, watching Joe  
>continue to try the phone.]<p>

Izzy: Very curious. Does Joe always behave like this?

Tai: Every single day.

Matt: No matter what number, or how many times he  
>dials, those phones aren't gonna work!<p>

Tai: Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or  
>something.<p>

Matt: Hey, wait a minute! Even though we can't call  
>out of here, there's always a chance<br>someone else might be able to call in to us.

Tai: It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting  
>here.<p>

Matt: I'm going to stay here for a little while and  
>see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use<br>a little rest.

[Tai looks over to where T.K., Mimi, Palmon and Patamon  
>are sitting, looking utterly exhausted.]<p>

Izzy: And I'm getting pretty hungry, too.

Tai: You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything  
>all day. Okay, break time, everybody!<p>

Sora: Ahh. Does anybody else have any food? I think  
>the only thing I have is... huh? Is that<br>gadget that fell out of the sky at camp!

[Sora and Tai reach for their gadgets and examine them.]

Tai: I forgot all about those weird gizmos.

Mimi: If anybody's got a pink one, I'll trade.

T.K.: What are they, anyway?

Matt: We wouldn't have them if they weren't important.

Izzy: If I could take mine apart...

[Izzy's mutterings are interrupted by a rather loud  
>growl of his stomach.]<p>

Izzy: Ummm... That is after I get something to eat.  
>I'm really famished.<p>

Sora: Well, the only thing I've got is my emergency  
>supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some<br>bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I've  
>got.<p>

Izzy: I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital  
>camera. Oh, and I've got a small cell phone,<br>too. Of course, not one of them's worked since we got  
>here.<p>

Tai: I can't believe you dragged all that computer  
>stuff to summer camp.<p>

Izzy: And what do you have?

Tai: Uhh, let's see. There's my mini-telescope.

Matt: Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat, either.

T.K.: Hey, look at what I got. Check it out!

[T.K. opens his backpack to reveal a stash of junk  
>food.]<p>

Mimi: Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be  
>a good little boy and share those treats<br>with dear, sweet Mimi?

T.K.: Ahh, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm  
>happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?<p>

Matt: Forget it!

Tai: I'm so hungry I could eat a horse.

Izzy: I'd settle for a small cow.

Sora: Mimi, what have you got in that big bag? Some  
>hair brushes and make up?<p>

Mimi: Uhh, well, let's take a look. Here's a compass,  
>cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives<br>with all the things, and some other stuff.

Matt: Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back  
>when we needed one?<p>

Mimi: I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far  
>we could get without one. Besides, it's<br>broken.

Tai: Well, so much for finding our way out of here.

Matt: Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make  
>a signal fire.<p>

Sora: That's true, or I guess we could barbecue some  
>telephones.<p>

Tai: Oh boy. Check out the genius. See? He's trying to  
>call the telephone repair man because<br>the telephones don't work. Problem is- Look! Joe's  
>got the emergency food!<p>

[The other kids turn to look at Joe, who is still  
>trying the phones with a dogged determination,<br>while Gomamon sits patiently. And on his shoulder they  
>see a bag with a red cross stitched onto it.]<p>

Izzy: No way!

Tai: Joe! Hey Joe! Look, you've got all the food!

Joe: Hey! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt  
>someone when they're on the telephone?<p>

Izzy: But that bag-

Joe: This? I just brought it to give to Mimi. Today  
>was her day to carry the bag!<p>

Palmon: Think he likes ya!

Mimi: No way!

[Joe carries the hefty bag over to where Mimi is  
>sitting.]<p>

Joe: Mimi, you have got to stop thinking of yourself  
>and do something to help somebody else for<br>once! Take a little responsibility!

Mimi: But - that bag's too heavy for me!

Joe: Listen, you never hear me complaining.

Tai: Guys, guys! Listen, the most important thing now  
>is that we've got some food to eat. So let's<br>sit down and have some lunch.

Sora: Uhh huh! Joseph, it's time to wake up now.

Joseph: (Slightly younger voice) Huh? Don't tell me that the Sonitrix got jammed again!

Agumon: What does that mean?

Joseph: (with tears in my eyes) It means… I'm stuck in Tails' body until it's fixed!

Everyone: WHAT?

Joseph: But at least I can still summon my diet food. I'm allergic to other stuff.

(I summon a bag of Kettle Chips from midair)

Joe: Okay, let's figure this out. There's seven other people  
>in the group times three days, times three<br>meals, that comes to...

Izzy: Sixty-three meals.

Joe: Uh, right. So, split evenly between us, we have  
>uhh...<p>

Izzy: Enough food for three days.

Joe: Right! Oh, exactly, I guess you knew that.

Sora: But you guys, when you add in the digimon, we  
>really only have enough for about half an<br>hour.

Joe: Oh, that's right...

Gabumon: Not a problem at all. We digimon hunt and  
>forage for ourselves.<p>

Tentomon: No need to include us in your calculations.

Sora: You sure, Biyomon?

Biyomon: Oh, absolutely! We can do alright for  
>ourselves.<p>

Joe: Okay. Now that that's taken care of, let's go  
>ahead and divide this between the seven other people<br>here.

Tai: This is great. I could eat a dozen of these!  
>Tai and Agumon are off to the side of the group,<br>stuffing their faces.

Joe: Just what do you think you're doing?

Tai: I'm glad we never hear you complaining.

Joe: Hmmm! You people make me crazy!

[Out in the water, Gomamon sits up at the distinctive  
>sound of the roar of a large beast. Biyomon<br>looks out toward the water and hums, eyes narrowed.]

Sora: Now what's the matter?

Biyomon: Trouble.

Sora: Oh!

[From beneath the sand, a column of water shoots up  
>high into the air. The kids shout and run<br>away as the column moves, knocking the telephone  
>booths far into the air with its force.]<p>

Tai: What's that?

[The telephone booths, now mangled and broken, drop  
>onto the beach, where a tornado of sand<br>rises to reveal a huge horned shell rising from the  
>beach.]<p>

Tentomon: Shellmon!

Izzy: What's a Shellmon?

Tentomon: Something that gets mad for no reason!

Joe: Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day!  
>And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to<br>shellfish?

[From the shell emerge two great legs and a head with  
>an angry expression.]<p>

Joe: Everybody, up here!

[Joe climbs up the cliff face by the beach, but  
>Shellmon blows a jet of water from the top of his<br>head, knocking Joe back to the ground.]

Gomamon: Joe!

[Shellmon shoots a blast of water at Gomamon as well.  
>Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon and<br>Tentomon face the attacking digimon.]

Agumon: Digimon, attack!

Tai: Agumon, you show him!

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

Gabumon: Blue Blaster!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

[Agumon's fireball hits Shellmon in the face, and he  
>rears back, but the other digimon's attacks<br>fizzle out and don't even reach the larger digimon.]

Izzy: What's happening to them?

Matt: They look like they've lost their powers.

[Shellmon aims a blast of water that blows the smaller  
>digimon back.]<p>

Tai: Agumon!

Patamon: Boom Bubble!

Palmon: Poison Ivy!

[Despite their efforts, both of their attacks fail as  
>well. Shellmon slaps Patamon from the air, and<br>knocks Palmon away with a swipe of his head. Agumon  
>steps up and blows another fireball that<br>again hits Shellmon square in the face.]

Tai: Go get him, Agumon!

Izzy: Why is it only Agumon?

Tentomon: We're just too hungry.

Matt: Gabumon!

Gabumon: I don't have any strength...

Sora: That's it! Agumon is the only one who had  
>anything to eat.<p>

Izzy: Now I see.

Matt: Then the other digimon don't have enough  
>strength left to fight.<p>

Tai: Agumon! Looks like it's just you and me now!

Agumon: Then give me a diversion!

Me: Wait. I wanna fight too. I'm performing a Digital Scan. And Shellmon is the one who's causing me to be stuck in Tails' body! I'll need time to charge the energy needed, so go with Agumon's idea!

Tai: Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!

Sora: No, don't!

[As Shellmon watches Tai, Agumon hits him again from  
>the side. Tai picks up a long pole,<br>broken off of one of the telephone booths.]

Tai: This'll work!

[Tai jabs the stick into Shellmon's shell, but is  
>lifted into the air in one of the long vines growing<br>from Shellmon's head.]

Agumon: Hold on, Tai!

[Shellmon steps on Agumon, holding him immobile beneath  
>his foot, and aims a blast of water at<br>the other kids and digimon.]

Me: Agumon! (Shellmon throws me at the phone booth which suddenly crumbled, revealing a Chaos Emerald)

Tai: Watch out! He's gonna get everyone, and there's  
>nothing I can do!<p>

[Tai yells in pain as Shellmon crushes him in his vine.]

Agumon: Tai, no!

Agumon: Digivolve!

[A bright light glows from beneath Shellmon's foot, and  
>Tai and the others watch, surprised.]<p>

Tai: What's going on?

Agumon: Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!

Me: Millenium Bracelet, activate! HYPER YAMI ATEMU SONIC!

[Shellmon flings Tai out of the way as the tiny digimon  
>suddenly grows into a giant tiger-striped<br>tyrannosaur.]

Tai: Whoa! He did it again! Now he's Greymon! And Joseph's back to normal!

[Shellmon charges his new opponent, and Greymon  
>grapples with him.]<p>

Tai: Now you're getting him. Go, Greymon!

[Shellmon fires a stream of water at Greymon, who  
>counters it with a stream of fire. Shellmon<br>relents first, and Greymon takes advantage of the  
>pause by using the horn on his snout as a<br>scoop, throwing the other digimon out over the sea.]

Me/Greymon: Chaos Blast!/Digi-Nova Blast!

[The huge ball of fire propels Shellmon so far out to  
>sea that when he lands, the splash looks tiny<br>from the shore. Greymon shrinks down back to Agumon. Joseph also turns back into Tails mode but then the Sonitrix flashes red and he changes back into his own self.]

Tai: What! Agumon! Oh, are you alright? You poor  
>little guy. Agumon!<p>

Agumon: Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?

[Tai laughs, relieved. Later, Joe is kneeling on the  
>beach next to a demolished payphone, talking<br>into the receiver.]

Joe: Hello? Come on, I know you're there! Operator?  
>Operator!<p>

Tai: There's really no reason to stay here now.

Matt: Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?

[The digimon, along with Sora, Mimi and T.K. are  
>circled around a spread of food which is being gulped<br>down quickly. Sora smiles.]

Sora: You want some more, just say so.

Izzy: Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was just  
>temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave<br>before he decides he wants to come back for round two.

Matt: Good idea.

Joe: In that case, we should go right back to the  
>forest. Because if anybody's looking for us, that's<br>the place they'll go!

Sora: Joe, I said this before. We fell off a cliff and  
>floated down a river to get here. And getting back<br>there's a really big job.

Mimi: And we could run into Kuwagamon!

Me: That's right.

Izzy: Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are  
>telephones here, then there must be people to use<br>them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find  
>those people.<p>

Joe: That makes sense?

Sora: It certainly does.

Joe: Hmmm.

Tai: Then let's all get going!

Agumon: Anywhere you want to go, I'll go, Tai. You  
>just pick the direction.<p>

Tai: Then let's get outta this place!

Matt: And let the monsters beware!

Joe: Mmm hmmm. Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters.  
>Yep, that's my plan.<p>

Tai: Okay, here we go!

Me: Let's do it to it!

The digimon: Digimon!

[The group laughs, and they all head off, ready for  
>whatever adventure the digital world will throw at<br>them next.]


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon Adventure: Sonic Version

Episode 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Digimon or Sonic the Hedgehog but I do own my OC, also last chapter I forgot to mention I do not own an Omega Leonidas.

Tai: So let me bring you up to speed. Me and the other  
>seven kids were kicking back at summer<br>camp when a freak snowstorm hits. We find these  
>digivices and bam! The next thing you know<br>we're transported to this whacked out island. One by  
>one, we make friends with these creatures<br>who are known as digital monsters, or digimon.  
>Joseph also revealed his true self.<p>

Everything was cool until Kuwagamon showed up.  
>Joseph tried to hold them off by using the power of his Millenium Bracelet, but Kuwagamon overpowered him somehow.<p>

Our new friends somehow digivolved into bigger digimon  
>and scared him off. Or so we thought.<br>Talk about your cliffhangers!

[The kids and their digimon are falling from the cliff  
>through the air.]<p>

Biyomon: Sora!

Tentomon: Izzy!

Patamon: T.K.!

[The three flying digimon desperately grab onto their  
>human friends and fly hard to keep them from<br>falling, but the combined weight is too much, and  
>they all continue falling. Palmon, holding tightly<br>to Mimi, whips out a Poison Ivy attack, clinging to a  
>rock jutting from the cliff face. The rock<br>comes loose from the wall, and follows Palmon and Mimi  
>as they fall. Gomamon and Joe are the<br>first to hit the water below.]

Me: Sonitrix, activate! Tails Mode!

[I turn into the spitting image of Tails to keep me from falling]

Gomamon: Fish net!

[Around Gomamon, hundreds of fish surface and swim  
>together, forming a floating raft which<br>picks Joe out of the water and catches the others as  
>they land while I hover beside them.]<p>

Tai: Wow. This is some ride.

Matt: What? Hey, look out!

[From far above them, the Kuwagamon falls from the  
>cliff as well, and takes a large part of the<br>rocky edge with him. The kids scream as the boulders  
>and the larger digimon fall toward them.]<p>

Gomamon: Look out!

[The fish raft moves faster, and the beetle monster and  
>the boulders splash into the water behind<br>them. The impact sends huge waves at the raft, and the  
>kids and their digimon hang on, screaming.<br>The group rests on the beach, safe at last.]

Matt: I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried.

Joe: Well, what was that? A floating fish market?

Gomamon: Lucky for us, those fish were having a school  
>reunion. Ha ha! I'm kidding. Those fish<br>are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a  
>lift.<p>

Joe: And all these years I thought I was allergic to  
>seafood! Thank you! Uh, I guess it's not<br>Bukamon?

Gomamon: Gomamon, now.

Joe: Gomamon, hmm.

T.K.: And I guess that you're not Tokomon, are you?

Patamon: Mm mm! Now I'm Patamon.

Agumon: It's all because we digivolved.

Tai: I don't think that word's in my dictionary.

Izzy: So digivolving is what happens when they advance  
>to the next level and become more<br>powerful than before.

Tentomon: Right! All of us digivolved. I went from  
>Motimon to Tentomon.<p>

Biyomon: I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon.

Gabumon: First, I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon.

Palmon: And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon.

Agumon: And me, I was Koromon. I digivolved into  
>Agumon.<p>

Tai: Mmm hmmm. When you digivolved, you certainly got  
>way bigger. Does this mean you're<br>something different now, or are you still digimon? 

Agumon: Digimon. But I needed your help, Tai.

Tai: Me? For what?

Agumon: You see, digivolving is a very difficult  
>process. In order to be successful, I had to share<br>your energy.

Tai: Really?

Sora: I guess you guys don't run on batteries.

Biyomon: Sure don't.

Izzy: But how do you access my energy?

Tentomon: Even we don't know everything.

Palmon: Thanks for my magical power!

Mimi: The whole thing makes my head spinny.

T.K.: So, I help you change! That is so cool!

Patamon: Yep, sure is.

Joe: My folks warned me about strangers.

Gomamon: I'm not a stranger, Joe. I'm your friend for  
>life!<p>

Joe: Hm.

Tai: Hey, look! It's Joseph! He's still in Tails Mode! And he's out cold. We need to carry him away from here.

Matt: Okay, come on! What are we going to do?

Joe: If only there was a payphone nearby. We could  
>call the police, or fire department, or my<br>mother, or even the hospital.

Tai: But we don't even know where we are!

Sora: But we know where we started. Up there on that  
>mountain!<p>

Matt: I say we forget about going back and explore  
>around here.<p>

Joe: I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right  
>where we are.<p>

Matt: Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get  
>us. We need to find a road leading<br>someplace to get away from here!

Izzy: Matt's right. But without a compass, we don't  
>even know which way is north.<p>

Tentomon: Wait, I do.

Izzy: Well, which way is it?

Tentomon: It's the opposite of south.

Izzy: Uh.

Joe: I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I  
>do a lot of walking.<p>

Sora: Y'know, if we could get back to where we were  
>before, we might at least find some clues as<br>to why we're here in this place.

Mimi: Wait. Are there more monsters around like that  
>big flying beetle?<p>

Palmon: Yes indeedy!

Mimi: Ick!

Matt: Those monsters don't scare me!

Tai: Are there humans?

Agumon: Humans? Others like you?

Tai: Mmm hmmm.

Agumon: You're the first ever. There's never been  
>anything but digimon.<p>

Tai: So, okay. You're all digimon. But what about  
>these monsters? They're all digimon, too?<p>

Sora: It's creepy. And dangerous. And what happens  
>when it gets dark?<p>

Matt: Who says it ever gets dark here?

Izzy: That phenomenon would be unnatural.

Joe: And you call this natural?

Tai: Well, we're not going to find out anything by  
>sitting around here.<p>

[Tai starts walking, followed by Agumon.]

Matt: Where do you think you're going?

Tai: Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean.

Matt: The ocean?

Tai: Yep. There might be a boat or something.

Matt: Let's waterski home.

Sora: Ugh, funny.

Joe: At a time like this, I think we'd be far better  
>off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our<br>eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes-

Gomamon: Hey, Joe! Everyone's leaving us!

[Joe opens his eyes to see the others walking down the  
>beach, and runs to catch up.]<p>

Joe: Wait for me!

[All the kids are now walking along a riverbank, with  
>green trees to their right, and Gomamon<br>swimming in the water to their left.]

Sora: These trees are beautiful.

Izzy: Yeah, they're really different. And I just  
>thought they were sub-tropical.<p>

Joe: Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay  
>fever.<p>

Matt: Hey, Joe. Is there anything you don't complain  
>about?<p>

[Gabumon laughs quietly.]

Izzy: Digital monsters. Exactly who came up with that  
>name, anyhow?<p>

Tentomon: Just call us digimon. We like that.

Izzy: I only ask because your composition isn't at all  
>machine-like.<p>

Tentomon: Oh, really?

[Tentomon creates a ball of electrical energy between  
>his wings, causing Izzy to hold his hands up<br>in front of his head in defense.]

Izzy: Hey! Watch it!

T.K.: So, Patamon, can you really fly?

Patamon: Of course!

[Patamon lifts himself into the air, eyes closed  
>tightly, as he flaps his little wings with all his<br>might.  
>Still, T.K.'s walking pace leaves him struggling to<br>catch up.]

T.K.: Wow, that's cool, but you're going the wrong  
>way.<p>

Biyomon: I'm faster than that. Watch!

[Biyomon and Patamon race each other, as T.K. and Sora  
>pass them on foot.]<p>

Sora: Wouldn't it be faster to walk? Huh?

Mimi: Palmon, I've been meaning to ask, who does your  
>hair?<p>

Palmon: It's natural. I wake up in the morning like  
>this.<p>

Mimi: Wow! Maybe you could let me work with it!

Palmon: Do you think you put too much emphasis on  
>appearance?<p>

Mimi: Well, honestly, I've never really thought about  
>it.<p>

Palmon: Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is.

Tai: Once I get back, this is gonna make one great  
>story.<p>

Agumon: Yep.

Tai: But, of course not a single soul will ever  
>believe me.<p>

Izzy: That Kuwagamon back there... he was huge.

Tentomon: And he's not the only one.

Gabumon: Ahh, nothing like the ocean.

Gomamon: Ahh haa! Everybody in the water!

T.K.: Hey, let's build a giant sandcastle!

Mimi: Oh, I forgot my bathing suit.

Matt: Wait a minute, listen! What's that?

[The group hears a ringing sound, and they look around  
>for the source.]<p>

Tai: A phone!

Sora: Either that or we're all hearing things.

[Sure enough, sitting along the beach is a row of  
>evenly spaced telephone booths, looking quite<br>out of place. The kids run up to them.]

Joe: I told you! All we needed was a phone! We're  
>saved!<p>

[Just as Tai opens the door to the first booth, the  
>ringing suddenly stops.]<p>

Agumon: Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?

Tai: Wrong number?

Sora: Well, that's bizarre.

Izzy: My theory is aliens. They've set these phone  
>booths out as a trap.<p>

Matt: If we can find a place that delivers, let's  
>order pizza!<p>

Mimi: Whatever you get, no anchovies for me.

Sora: The question is, what are these doing here at  
>the beach?<p>

Joe: So people can call their parents for a ride home!

Gomamon: Parents? What exactly is a parents?

Joe: That's it. I'm outta here.

Tai: Does anybody have any loose change?

Izzy: Why?

Tai: Obviously, I'm gonna make a phone call to get  
>some help.<p>

Izzy: Ah, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me.  
>Here.<p>

T.K.: Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots!

Mimi: I'm calling Daddy!

[T.K. and Mimi run to the phones as Tai inserts the  
>card in his phone.]<p>

Izzy: I'm hooking up to the internet.

Matt: I'm calling collect.

Sora: Dibs on booth four!

Joe: Hey guys, wait for me! Come on!

Tai: Hello? Hey Mom, it's me!

Operator: At the tone the time will be exactly  
>forty-five miles per hour. And ninety seconds.<p>

Tai: Something's wrong, or Mom's flipped.

[Mimi listens to her telephone as Palmon watches.]

Operator: Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies  
>with occasional ice cream.<p>

Mimi: What do you wear for that?

[Matt and T.K. listen to the operator in the next booth  
>over.]<p>

Operator: This number only exists in your imagination.  
>Please hang up and don't call back.<p>

Matt: What planet did I dial?

Izzy: I'm telling you. It's a twisted alien joke.

Tentomon: Why don't you try that one over there?

Biyomon: I don't think it's any better.

Operator: No telephones are working in your service  
>area. Hang up and have a nice day.<p>

[Sora hangs up her receiver and crosses her arms.]

Sora: Huh.

Tai: Any luck?

Sora: No.

Tai: Weird. I got a strange feeling about this.

Joe: Maybe this one will.

Operator: To leave a message, press one now. To leave  
>a fingerprint, press two now. Fifteen<br>dollars for the next three minutes.

Joe: Okay. Next one.

[The others are relaxing on the beach, watching Joe  
>continue to try the phone.]<p>

Izzy: Very curious. Does Joe always behave like this?

Tai: Every single day.

Matt: No matter what number, or how many times he  
>dials, those phones aren't gonna work!<p>

Tai: Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or  
>something.<p>

Matt: Hey, wait a minute! Even though we can't call  
>out of here, there's always a chance<br>someone else might be able to call in to us.

Tai: It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting  
>here.<p>

Matt: I'm going to stay here for a little while and  
>see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use<br>a little rest.

[Tai looks over to where T.K., Mimi, Palmon and Patamon  
>are sitting, looking utterly exhausted.]<p>

Izzy: And I'm getting pretty hungry, too.

Tai: You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything  
>all day. Okay, break time, everybody!<p>

Sora: Ahh. Does anybody else have any food? I think  
>the only thing I have is... huh? Is that<br>gadget that fell out of the sky at camp!

[Sora and Tai reach for their gadgets and examine them.]

Tai: I forgot all about those weird gizmos.

Mimi: If anybody's got a pink one, I'll trade.

T.K.: What are they, anyway?

Matt: We wouldn't have them if they weren't important.

Izzy: If I could take mine apart...

[Izzy's mutterings are interrupted by a rather loud  
>growl of his stomach.]<p>

Izzy: Ummm... That is after I get something to eat.  
>I'm really famished.<p>

Sora: Well, the only thing I've got is my emergency  
>supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some<br>bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I've  
>got.<p>

Izzy: I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital  
>camera. Oh, and I've got a small cell phone,<br>too. Of course, not one of them's worked since we got  
>here.<p>

Tai: I can't believe you dragged all that computer  
>stuff to summer camp.<p>

Izzy: And what do you have?

Tai: Uhh, let's see. There's my mini-telescope.

Matt: Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat, either.

T.K.: Hey, look at what I got. Check it out!

[T.K. opens his backpack to reveal a stash of junk  
>food.]<p>

Mimi: Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be  
>a good little boy and share those treats<br>with dear, sweet Mimi?

T.K.: Ahh, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm  
>happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?<p>

Matt: Forget it!

Tai: I'm so hungry I could eat a horse.

Izzy: I'd settle for a small cow.

Sora: Mimi, what have you got in that big bag? Some  
>hair brushes and make up?<p>

Mimi: Uhh, well, let's take a look. Here's a compass,  
>cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives<br>with all the things, and some other stuff.

Matt: Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back  
>when we needed one?<p>

Mimi: I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far  
>we could get without one. Besides, it's<br>broken.

Tai: Well, so much for finding our way out of here.

Matt: Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make  
>a signal fire.<p>

Sora: That's true, or I guess we could barbecue some  
>telephones.<p>

Tai: Oh boy. Check out the genius. See? He's trying to  
>call the telephone repair man because<br>the telephones don't work. Problem is- Look! Joe's  
>got the emergency food!<p>

[The other kids turn to look at Joe, who is still  
>trying the phones with a dogged determination,<br>while Gomamon sits patiently. And on his shoulder they  
>see a bag with a red cross stitched onto it.]<p>

Izzy: No way!

Tai: Joe! Hey Joe! Look, you've got all the food!

Joe: Hey! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt  
>someone when they're on the telephone?<p>

Izzy: But that bag-

Joe: This? I just brought it to give to Mimi. Today  
>was her day to carry the bag!<p>

Palmon: Think he likes ya!

Mimi: No way!

[Joe carries the hefty bag over to where Mimi is  
>sitting.]<p>

Joe: Mimi, you have got to stop thinking of yourself  
>and do something to help somebody else for<br>once! Take a little responsibility!

Mimi: But - that bag's too heavy for me!

Joe: Listen, you never hear me complaining.

Tai: Guys, guys! Listen, the most important thing now  
>is that we've got some food to eat. So let's<br>sit down and have some lunch.

Sora: Uhh huh! Joseph, it's time to wake up now.

Joseph: (Slightly younger voice) Huh? Don't tell me that the Sonitrix got jammed again!

Agumon: What does that mean?

Joseph: (with tears in my eyes) It means… I'm stuck in Tails' body until it's fixed!

Everyone: WHAT?

Joseph: But at least I can still summon my diet food. I'm allergic to other stuff.

(I summon a bag of Kettle Chips from midair)

Joe: Okay, let's figure this out. There's seven other people  
>in the group times three days, times three<br>meals, that comes to...

Izzy: Sixty-three meals.

Joe: Uh, right. So, split evenly between us, we have  
>uhh...<p>

Izzy: Enough food for three days.

Joe: Right! Oh, exactly, I guess you knew that.

Sora: But you guys, when you add in the digimon, we  
>really only have enough for about half an<br>hour.

Joe: Oh, that's right...

Gabumon: Not a problem at all. We digimon hunt and  
>forage for ourselves.<p>

Tentomon: No need to include us in your calculations.

Sora: You sure, Biyomon?

Biyomon: Oh, absolutely! We can do alright for  
>ourselves.<p>

Joe: Okay. Now that that's taken care of, let's go  
>ahead and divide this between the seven other people<br>here.

Tai: This is great. I could eat a dozen of these!  
>Tai and Agumon are off to the side of the group,<br>stuffing their faces.

Joe: Just what do you think you're doing?

Tai: I'm glad we never hear you complaining.

Joe: Hmmm! You people make me crazy!

[Out in the water, Gomamon sits up at the distinctive  
>sound of the roar of a large beast. Biyomon<br>looks out toward the water and hums, eyes narrowed.]

Sora: Now what's the matter?

Biyomon: Trouble.

Sora: Oh!

[From beneath the sand, a column of water shoots up  
>high into the air. The kids shout and run<br>away as the column moves, knocking the telephone  
>booths far into the air with its force.]<p>

Tai: What's that?

[The telephone booths, now mangled and broken, drop  
>onto the beach, where a tornado of sand<br>rises to reveal a huge horned shell rising from the  
>beach.]<p>

Tentomon: Shellmon!

Izzy: What's a Shellmon?

Tentomon: Something that gets mad for no reason!

Joe: Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day!  
>And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to<br>shellfish?

[From the shell emerge two great legs and a head with  
>an angry expression.]<p>

Joe: Everybody, up here!

[Joe climbs up the cliff face by the beach, but  
>Shellmon blows a jet of water from the top of his<br>head, knocking Joe back to the ground.]

Gomamon: Joe!

[Shellmon shoots a blast of water at Gomamon as well.  
>Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon and<br>Tentomon face the attacking digimon.]

Agumon: Digimon, attack!

Tai: Agumon, you show him!

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

Gabumon: Blue Blaster!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

[Agumon's fireball hits Shellmon in the face, and he  
>rears back, but the other digimon's attacks<br>fizzle out and don't even reach the larger digimon.]

Izzy: What's happening to them?

Matt: They look like they've lost their powers.

[Shellmon aims a blast of water that blows the smaller  
>digimon back.]<p>

Tai: Agumon!

Patamon: Boom Bubble!

Palmon: Poison Ivy!

[Despite their efforts, both of their attacks fail as  
>well. Shellmon slaps Patamon from the air, and<br>knocks Palmon away with a swipe of his head. Agumon  
>steps up and blows another fireball that<br>again hits Shellmon square in the face.]

Tai: Go get him, Agumon!

Izzy: Why is it only Agumon?

Tentomon: We're just too hungry.

Matt: Gabumon!

Gabumon: I don't have any strength...

Sora: That's it! Agumon is the only one who had  
>anything to eat.<p>

Izzy: Now I see.

Matt: Then the other digimon don't have enough  
>strength left to fight.<p>

Tai: Agumon! Looks like it's just you and me now!

Agumon: Then give me a diversion!

Me: Wait. I wanna fight too. I'm performing a Digital Scan. And Shellmon is the one who's causing me to be stuck in Tails' body! I'll need time to charge the energy needed, so go with Agumon's idea!

Tai: Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!

Sora: No, don't!

[As Shellmon watches Tai, Agumon hits him again from  
>the side. Tai picks up a long pole,<br>broken off of one of the telephone booths.]

Tai: This'll work!

[Tai jabs the stick into Shellmon's shell, but is  
>lifted into the air in one of the long vines growing<br>from Shellmon's head.]

Agumon: Hold on, Tai!

[Shellmon steps on Agumon, holding him immobile beneath  
>his foot, and aims a blast of water at<br>the other kids and digimon.]

Me: Agumon! (Shellmon throws me at the phone booth which suddenly crumbled, revealing a Chaos Emerald)

Tai: Watch out! He's gonna get everyone, and there's  
>nothing I can do!<p>

[Tai yells in pain as Shellmon crushes him in his vine.]

Agumon: Tai, no!

Agumon: Digivolve!

[A bright light glows from beneath Shellmon's foot, and  
>Tai and the others watch, surprised.]<p>

Tai: What's going on?

Agumon: Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!

Me: Millenium Bracelet, activate! HYPER YAMI ATEMU SONIC!

[Shellmon flings Tai out of the way as the tiny digimon  
>suddenly grows into a giant tiger-striped<br>tyrannosaur.]

Tai: Whoa! He did it again! Now he's Greymon! And Joseph's back to normal!

[Shellmon charges his new opponent, and Greymon  
>grapples with him.]<p>

Tai: Now you're getting him. Go, Greymon!

[Shellmon fires a stream of water at Greymon, who  
>counters it with a stream of fire. Shellmon<br>relents first, and Greymon takes advantage of the  
>pause by using the horn on his snout as a<br>scoop, throwing the other digimon out over the sea.]

Me/Greymon: Chaos Blast!/Digi-Nova Blast!

[The huge ball of fire propels Shellmon so far out to  
>sea that when he lands, the splash looks tiny<br>from the shore. Greymon shrinks down back to Agumon. Joseph also turns back into Tails mode but then the Sonitrix flashes red and he changes back into his own self.]

Tai: What! Agumon! Oh, are you alright? You poor  
>little guy. Agumon!<p>

Agumon: Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?

[Tai laughs, relieved. Later, Joe is kneeling on the  
>beach next to a demolished payphone, talking<br>into the receiver.]

Joe: Hello? Come on, I know you're there! Operator?  
>Operator!<p>

Tai: There's really no reason to stay here now.

Matt: Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?

[The digimon, along with Sora, Mimi and T.K. are  
>circled around a spread of food which is being gulped<br>down quickly. Sora smiles.]

Sora: You want some more, just say so.

Izzy: Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was just  
>temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave<br>before he decides he wants to come back for round two.

Matt: Good idea.

Joe: In that case, we should go right back to the  
>forest. Because if anybody's looking for us, that's<br>the place they'll go!

Sora: Joe, I said this before. We fell off a cliff and  
>floated down a river to get here. And getting back<br>there's a really big job.

Mimi: And we could run into Kuwagamon!

Me: That's right.

Izzy: Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are  
>telephones here, then there must be people to use<br>them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find  
>those people.<p>

Joe: That makes sense?

Sora: It certainly does.

Joe: Hmmm.

Tai: Then let's all get going!

Agumon: Anywhere you want to go, I'll go, Tai. You  
>just pick the direction.<p>

Tai: Then let's get outta this place!

Matt: And let the monsters beware!

Joe: Mmm hmmm. Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters.  
>Yep, that's my plan.<p>

Tai: Okay, here we go!

Me: Let's do it to it!

The digimon: Digimon!

[The group laughs, and they all head off, ready for  
>whatever adventure the digital world will throw at<br>them next.]


End file.
